


"I Love You"

by ThisExcellentObsession



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, I want fluff, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisExcellentObsession/pseuds/ThisExcellentObsession
Summary: What if Kyle didn't get possesed by the Demon of Lust?The Green Hunting may not have occurred at all.
Relationships: Clarith/Michaela (Evillious Chronicles), Kyle Marlon & Michaela
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	"I Love You"

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop rewatching Master of the Heavenly Yard song and the part where Nemesis shoots the black box. That feeling of nostalgia is painful yet endearing.

"I'm sorry, I'm going to reject your proposal." Michaela knew Kyle was a nice man, but she hoped that he wouldn't make this situation any worse than it had to be. After all, he, who was already engaged to another woman, was proposing to her, who loved someone else.

"Why?" He was being quite rational. Maybe she would be able to get him to back down.

"I love someone else." Michaela knew deep in her heart that this was absolutely not a lie.

He was actually shocked. Even though she didn't promise him her love or anything, only her friendship.

His face twisted in disappointment, "Who is it?" It seemed she had to disclose her love to him if she wanted to get out of this situation.

"I love Clarith after all." Michaela said freely.

"Huh?" Kyle said with a look of dumbfounded surprise. Michaela was surprised that even Kyle, her friend, didn't consider Clarith. Was it because of Clarith's white hair and red eyes? No, it couldn't be since Kyle didn't seem to react strongly to Clarith's presence like the people at the village had.

'You can't please everyone' was something she heard from the Elluka. Michaela felt as if this applied perfectly to her current predicament.

"I can't reciprocate your love because I love someone else." Which was Clarith. "But, can we still be friends? It's always fun to talk to you!"

Michaela felt her the corners of her lips lift up as she finally said that. She hoped Kyle would understand.

Kyle did seem very upset. "There's nothing I can do, is there? Just as you can't control who you fall in love with, I couldn't control how I fell in love with you."

"Yeah. I hope you know that I appreciate your love for me, but I can't reciprocate it. I like you as a friend."

Kyle just walked away at this statement, and she hoped their friendship would stay the way it was even with his rejected proposal weighing it down.

"Michaela! What are you doing standing all by yourself?" Clarith had noticed her standing there, didn't she?

"I rejected a proposal." Kyle's really.

"From Kyle Marlon?" It seemed Clarith knew just as Michaela did of his romantic feelings toward the latter. "Why did you reject him?"

Humans were a really curious bunch, weren't they? Michaela wondered if she could also be like that one day.

"It was because I love you." She made sure to say that as seriously as she could (but as one who had Elluka as a teacher that wasn't saying much).

Clarith's pale cheeks grew red at her declaration. She started to look away. What was she looking away from? Her?

"It's okay if you don't have an answer now. I will stay by your side no matter how you feel about me." Just as she had promised.. However, Michaela knew this statement may become a lie soon once Elluka comes and fetches the Venom Sword. Maybe she should look away too if it's the natural thing to do in a situation like this.

A familiar pair of arms wrapped around her body. The warmth that it emanated was Clarith's. Michaela hoped that this feeling would never go away. She would make sure of it.

"I'll definitely give you a response!" Clarith whispered in her ear. "I love you too." 

The cold girl in the past who treated her like the sun said such a warm thing. That must be why her cheeks felt warm. This girl was like the moon to Michaela as she was the sun to Clarith.

"Thank you." The two of them stayed like that for a few more moments before they had to part. They had jobs to do after all.

* * *

Clarith's room was filled with more things than her house back at the village. It was, in fact, the place that Clarith had dragged Michaela after they were both done with their individual jobs.

"Why would you love someone like me?" Clarith wasn't as happy as she pretended to be. Her heart had been shaken by the discrimination and her forced eviction from her village. Now, it was shaken by her confession.

'There are times you are going have to be honest, and times where you shouldn't.' Michaela didn't believe that this advice was meant for matters in love, but she will use it anyways.

"I love your kind and clumsy smile. I love your beautiful white hair. I love your pretty red eyes." Clarith, who a few seconds earlier looking unsteady, blushed a bright red that was made more apparent by her pale skin.

"That's very nice of you to say."

"I'm serious. I love everything about you." Michaela made sure to throw her arms around Clarith as she said this. She wanted to hold her tight until all those sad thoughts went away.

Michaela wanted so badly to tell Clarith that she was Grune the Robin and that she never left her, but she could not make this about her. This was about Clarith not the robin Michaela used to be.

"I can't believe someone as good as you would fall in love with someone like me. I know we've been friends for a long time now, but I can't help but feel this way." Clarith confessed as though as she had committed a sin. "I want to trust in your words. I really do, but I just can't bring myself to."

Clarith started pulling herself away from Michaela's hug. "That's fine. I will just have to keep loving you." She stopped pushing Michaela away at these words.

"I hope you know that I'm glad that you exist." Michaela had said this before, but she wanted to make sure that Clarith knew that her prayers had been answered.

"Aaaah." Tears fell from Clarith's eyes and soaked Michaela's shirt. Michaela could only caress her head to let her know she wasn't alone.

They stayed like that on Clarith's bed until she fell asleep.

Michaela's throat felt itchy. This was thirst, right. She better drink some water before heading to her room to sleep.

So, she slid off of Clarith's bed and started to make her way to the door before she heard a voice.

"Michaela, where are you going?"

"I'm going to get some water."

"Are you going to leave me?" Michaela never wanted for Clarith to think that.

"No, I'm not." Michaela walks back to Clarith's bed and climbs in it. Clarith then helped her pull the covers over the both of them.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Clarith whispered shyly.

Clarith's hands found their way around Michaela's, and soon enough, they are facing one another. Their hands were tightly intertwined, and their faces stayed red as both of them drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't help but remember the fan translation of the Michaela-centric story in which Michaela says she's not interested in men and Clarith goes like "Me too".


End file.
